myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 1 Part 1
Episode Title: "Good Day Emeralds!" *Steve is seen farming in his garden* Steve: *Singing meanwhile farming* *Kisses a carrot* Ah! Look at you! Is you ready to be feed piggies? Reuben: Oink! Oink! *Snorts* Duh-Huh! *Nods head* :D Steve: Alright, here ya go! *Swings carrot to right and left* Here ya go, Reubs! FETCH! FETCH! :D *Throws carrot and Reuben runs* *Reuben comes back with the carrot and eats it and burps then smiles* Steve: Aw, that's a good piggie! :) *Pets his head* Reuben: :) Carson: Hi Steve! Steve: Hey Carson, where ya going? Carson: Now just going to the shop now, uh wanna follow me there? Steve: Well, if i can shop too? Carson: Sure dude! :) Steve: Ok sure why not? *Goes in and takes his wallet and goes back to Carson and they goes soon but first they check first* Carson: Got a bag? Steve: *Takes out a bag out of his butt and his butt farts out* Check! *Thumbs up* :P Carson: *Laughs* Ok but now anyway, also...... Ya close your oven? Steve: Nope.... :P :O OH NO! RIGHT THX FOR REMINDING ME! D: *Runs back in to close* Carson: Your welcome! *Steve closes it* Steve: Phew! 1½? Ok! :P *Runs back out* And check! Carson: Oh, ok, let's go! *They both are in the shop and is seen they are done and leaves it when ready* Ivor: Wait! Dudes! Steve and Carson: IVOR? Ivor: Yeah heh......... That's me yeah! Steve: What is it Ivor? Ivor:..... Oh right, right! Ok, listen: I found a book in the library and seriously it have something cool hidden! Steve: Oh wut? Ivor: *Shows heh shows book to both then* See? Believe me now? Carson: Yeah we do! Ivor: Ok good, anyway watch: *Reads it meanwhile they yeah listens* "Emeralds are hidden in a random cave and right well ya better be careful really always quite really that even that have big dangerous creatures hidden in them, the worst part is: Well, well yeah that it is far well very far away so..... Ask Villagers Very on in these cases so be careful or else not!" Carson: Wow cool! Steve: Ikr? >:( <:( Well, idk if i want to since it is far away duh? Ivor: Well yeah but you have a Villager Buddy right? Steve: So? So right Villager Buddy? I know a Villager that can help us! And that Villager..... *Later we see Liber who is a Librarian Villager and looks like "-_-" and Says:* Liber: AB..SOLUTELY NOT! NOT THAT! -_- Ok, ugh...... It is too dangerous! And i do not do! Steve: WHAT!? Come on Liber, come on! Liber: No! -_- Steve: Wanna do it for emeralds? Liber: Nah-Ah! -_- Steve: Ah well, trust me the emeralds are super big and better than you can imagine them as! :) Liber: Bigger? :O Big EMERALDS!? "EMERALDS!?" *Imagines he being da being best and is the popular Villager in Village and he is driving a Minecart throwing away emeralds in eh other Villagers very so is on and Villagers are throwing roses at him and Villagers are cheering at him, Female Villagers kissing him and Baby Villagers massage him* Liber: Lol, is oh.... Hm, hm.... But eh right? Ya not lie!!??? Steve honest? Steve: Yeah, Steve honest! :P *Shows his hand to Liber* Liber: Ok ah well, i'm on it! *Shakes Steve's Hand! :) *To be continued* (Even is eh, i tried my best on our first adventure Carson, well sigh this is as said first part btw ya know? Also i always like always do three parts if i do this next Friday too but wait when later ok??) Category:Blog posts